Seraphim Potestas
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely far higher. 6-B with Diffrengo Drivas Name: Seraphim Potestas. Valdissa'R (The one infected by Zemial's blood) Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Divine Executoners Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Holy Manipulation, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Manipulation, Minor Transformation, Self-Destruction and Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Beings of elevated gnosis can resist to time powers as well as being aware of change in the timestream). As result of being bathed in Zemial's blood Valdissa'R has the powers of Extrasensory Perception (Can see both spiritual and material worlds at the same time), Immunity to Mind/Empathic Manipulation that would change its desires to kill, Damage Boost and Destruction (Turns into ashes everything it touches) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely far higher (Way stronger than a Dragon of Gaira. Not much behind Filisnogos or Rudraskha). Country level with Diffrengo Divas (Its power is comparable to Rudraskha's Exudus Void Nova) Speed: Athletic Human flight speed (Do not tend to move much in combat) with Massively Hypersonic reflexes (Defense ability is above the level requiered to dodge lightning by default) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Mountain level, likely far higher. Natural armor increase its durability Stamina: Limitless Range: Up to 20 m using Sacta Ensis, 500 with Diffrengo Divas Standard Equipment: Sacta Ensis, the sacred swords of the Seraph. It possesses an standard of 12 swords (It can multiply) and, just as the entire body of the Seraph, are made of an stellar metal alloy capable to damage energy Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Seraph never goes all out at the start of a match, its abilities and powers it uses vary depending of its health Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Circlum Ensis:' This attack uses the swords surrounding the Seraphim *'Second Stage: Serapth:' After receive considerable amount of damage the Seraph changes to this state. Its body begins to fill with lines of constantly moving light, and the swords around it begin to grow and become deformed **'Liberate Me:' Upon using Liberate Me, the Seraphim’s swords multiply and shoot outwards in all directions, making a single attack against all opponents within reach *'Final Stage: Seraphic Irae:' When the Seraph's health reduce drastically it enter in this final stage. Its swords stop moving around and instead collect behind it, forming two huge wings of blades **'Diffrengo Divas: Divine Disruption:' This attack unleashes all the Seraphim’s divine power, causing a huge shockwave that destroys everything in a radius of 100 m up to a distance of 500 m. The Seraph isn't affected by this explosion (If it cought by it) and it ignore the armor of its targets **'Final Explosion:' When a Seraphim’s body falls into the state of nearly death, its essence collapses, and with its remaining energy, it produces a final Diffrengo Divas centered on itself, destroying itself in the process Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7